


Posta in arrivo (1)

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bad Flirting, Correspondence, Dubious Science, E-mail, Hermann is a nightmare, M/M, Newton is all over the place, Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: [14 mag 2017, 23:05]DA: n3wt_geiszler@hotmail.comA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.orgOGGETTO: HAHA HO VINTOALLEGATO: breccia_definitivo_3_bis.pdf





	Posta in arrivo (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta CON MOLTA PIÚ FATICA DEL PREVISTO per il prompt _parità_ della sesta settimana del [COWT #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamGaelin ftw!)
> 
> Prima di addentrarvi in questo delirio, sappiate che le date in cima alle mail sono quelle in cui vengono spedite (gli sbalzi dell'ora sono dovuti al fuso orario) e che tecnicamente è canon che Newt e Hermann si scrivessero PASSIONATE LETTERS prima di incontrarsi faccia a faccia e iniziare a odiarsi.
> 
> Ah, e che è tutto palesemente ispirato (specie la discussione sulla posizione della Breccia) da [You Know I Love You: I Wrote It Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957618), che è un capolavoro e dovreste leggere prima di ieri.

[14 mag 2017, 23:05]  
DA: n3wt_geiszler@hotmail.com  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: HAHA HO VINTO  
ALLEGATO: breccia_definitivo_3_bis.pdf

 

[14 mag 2017, 23:09]  
DA: n3wt_geiszler@hotmail.com  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: HAHA HO VINTO

okay ho sentito il fantasma del mio vecchio relatore che mi insultava perché è Maleducato mandare mail senza neanche una riga di testo, per cui mi sento moralmente obbligato a scriverti qualcosa. per la buon'anima del dr. Thompson ovviamente, non per te, lo so quanto ami la praticità e cosa c'è più pratico di una mai che va dritta al punto? niente, esatto. ma cmq.

caro hermann,

HAHA HO VINTO!!!

cordiali saluti,

Newt Geiszler, PhD  
K-Science Genius  
Sidney Shatterdome

 

[14 mag 2017, 9:10]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: HAHA HO VINTO

Gentile dr. Geiszler,

non per la prima volta, ma spero in cuor mio per l'ultima, sono obbligato a ricordarle di utilizzare il suo indirizzo di posta istituzionale invece di un qualche indirizzo personale per le comunicazioni di natura sensibile. La sua email era finita tra lo spam, e sarebbe andata sicuramente persa se non avessi notato per un caso fortuito l'arrivo del messaggio.

(Alla luce del contenuto, a onor del vero, non sarebbe stata una perdita incolmabile.)

Le ricordo inoltre che per la condivisione di rapporti scientifici esiste il portale ufficiale della PPDC, che offre una funzione di inserimento automatico delle maiuscole, oltre che maggior sicurezza di un indirizzo creato, a occhio, quando aveva tredici anni.

Mi sorprende davvero che qualcuno al mondo usi ancora Hotmail.

Poiché il nostro rapporto non si basa su questioni di cuore, le invio i miei

_Distinti_ saluti,

Hermann Gottlieb, PhD  
J-Science Officer  
Lima Shatterdome

 

[15 mag 2017, 01:23]  
DA: n3wt_geiszler@hotmail.com  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: hai seriamente scritto all'altro indirizzo solo per sfregio, wow

1) è l'email di quando avevo DICIOTTO anni, grazie tante. non vuoi sapere com'era quella che avevo a tredici anni, fidati

2) se avessi LETTO l'allegato prima di farti venire una sincope perché la mail non è scritta come un messaggio della regina, magari avresti visto che non è un rapporto ma la prova provata che la breccia è IN MEZZO all'oceano e non sul fondo del mare, i. e. avevo ragione io, haha, ho vinto

3) Ci Sono Abbastanza Maiuscole Adesso, Sua Grazia?

bacini baciotti,  
newt geiszler, phd phd phd phd phd phd

 

[14 mag 2017, 9:31]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: Sì e continuerò a farlo

Gentile dr. Geiszler,

come le ho ripetuto più volte, tanto a voce che per iscritto, le probabilità che la Breccia si trovi in qualsiasi altro punto del globo piuttosto che sul fondale dell’Oceano Pacifico sono talmente basse da essere, di fatto, irrilevanti; quali calcoli possano aver portato lei, un esperto di scienze molli, a verificare la collocazione fisica della Breccia, quando l'intero dipartimento di J-Science della PPDC non è ancora risalito alle sue coordinate precise, non oso nemmeno immaginarlo. Sarà un piacere, a ogni modo, correggere la matematica del suo rapporto.

Mi vedo inoltre costretto a ricordarle che la nostra corrispondenza, _soprattutto_ in relazione a questioni di natura scientifica, è una corrispondenza professionale e pertanto merita il genere di cura che riserverebbe alle comunicazioni con i nostri superiori.

Ho visto le email che manda quando deve chiedere fondi per uno dei suoi progetti ridicoli, so che sa l'ortografia O come rispondere dalla sua casella istituzionale.

Saluti,

Hermann Gottlieb, PhD  
J-Science Officer  
Lima Shatterdome

 

[15 mag 2017, 01:54]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: contento ora

neanche più distinti saluti, davvero, sei veramente insensibile

ti ricordi cosa mi scrivevi qualche anno fa, herm? ti ricordi quando non mi davi del lei come un vecchio professore pomposo di duecento anni, herm? ti ricordi QUELLE mail, herm? perché io me le ricordo, e mi ricordo anche che QUALCUNO non era un tale palo in culo quando si trattava di rispondere al sottoscritto, e mi ricordo anche di quella volta in cui QUALCUNO aveva bevuto troppo alla cena di dipartimento e mi aveva mandato una mail senza intestazione. SENZA INTESTAZIONE, HERM. PUOI IMMAGINARE?? CHI MAI SARÀ STATO QUEL DEGENERATO, O TEMPORA O MORES, ETC ETC

cristo quanto mi mancano quei tempi. lo sai che l'avevo stampata e ogni tanto me la rileggo ancora? tipo quando devo ricordarmi perchè non ti ho ancora messo un litro di kaiju blue nel tè. sei fortunato che tutto il resto dei tuoi j-scienziati sia una vergogna per la ricerca, altrimenti mi troverei un nuovo amico di penna a cui mandare le mie GLORIOSE SCOPERTE SCIENTIFICHE. che non potrai correggere perché sono prive di errori visto che io ho ragione e tu torto, hahaha.

 

[14 mag 2017, 9:58]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: contento ora

Dr. Geiszler,

ha bevuto?

 

[15 mag 2017, 02:00]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: contento ora

solo red bull baby, perchè, vuoi portarmi da qualche parte? ;) ;)

 

[14 mag 2017, 10:47]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: RE: contento ora  
ALLEGATO: Errata corrige re breccia_definitivo_3_bis.docx  
JSD00387.pdf

Battute del genere continuano a essere di cattivo gusto, nonché estremamente poco professionali. Non mi costringa a presentare di nuovo un reclamo per molestie.

Detto ciò, ho visionato i suoi calcoli e sono… precisamente quello che mi aspettavo. Allego una copia delle correzioni, ma in sintesi le basti sapereche:

1) l’ipotesi a pag. 2 è stata presa in esame dal dipartimento di J-Science di Anchorage letteralmente un giorno dopo la fondazione dello stesso, e dimostrata falsa nel giro di dodici ore da un team di cadetti neodiplomati. Il rapporto si trova negli archivi della PPDC, ma non mi sorprende che lei non lo conosca, impegnato com’è ad accumulare dottorati privi di correlazione con la nostra causa piuttosto che a studiare le ricerche seminali del settore o, a tutti gli effetti, ricordarsi come si accede agli archivi delle ricerche;

2) il modello a pagg. 8-9 è stato dimostrato falso nel mio ultimo rapporto, che allego insieme alle correzioni;

3) a pag. 5 manca un meno.

Newton, per favore.

 

[15 mag 2017, 03:06]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: RE: RE: contento ora

hermnsfjdlbk

 

[15 mag 2017, 03:07]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: NO

cristo mi è caduto il cellulare per terra

stavo dicendo: hermann, sulla tua faccia manca un meno.

cordialmente,  
NON FINISCE QUI

 

[14 mag 2017, 11:10]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: NO

Newton, vai a dormire.

 

[15 mag 2017, 03:11]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: NO

MAI

* * *

[11 ott 2024, 19:05]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: Rapporto KSD01837

Gentile dr. Geiszler,

vorrei chiedere chiarimenti riguardo al rapporto in oggetto, sugli esperimenti condotti sul kaiju denominato “Biantal”. Benché il marshall sembri intrigato dai risultati prodotti, non posso non esprimere la mia perplessità sulle conclusioni che ne sono state tratte.

Le sarei grato se potesse rispondere ad alcune delle mie domande, o possibilmente inviarmi un resoconto dettagliato degli esperimenti che hanno portato a queste conclusioni.

Distinti saluti,

Hermann Gottlieb, PhD  
K-Science Officer  
Hong Kong Shatterdome

 

[11 ott 2024, 21:37]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: Rapporto KSD01837

lo sai, provo del piacere fisico quando firmi le mail tutto serio e ufficiale. K-SCIENCE officer gottlieb. chissà dov’è andata la divisione di j-science oh vero l’hanno chiusa da un secolo, ooops

cmq sì tesoro, posso mandarti tutti i resoconti che vuoi, fammi cambiare le parole difficili e aggiungere qualche disegnino esplicativo e ci sono. oppure puoi chiamarmi, il mio numero lo sai ;)

 

[11 ott 2024, 20:51]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: Rapporto KSD01837

Newton, smettila di leccare pezzi di kaiju, i tuoi sono deliri infondati e lo sai benissimo.

PS: Solo perché non esiste più un dipartimento di Risorse Umane, non pensare che non possa trovare qualcuno a cui mandare un reclamo per molestie.

 

[11 ott 2024, 22:06]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: mon dieu

Esimio dr. Gottlieb,

mi vedo costretto a ricordarle che queste sono mail di lavoro, e la Sua risposta alla mia ultima risulta allo stesso tempo irrispettosa e inappropriata. Gli esperimenti scientifici condotti in questo laboratorio sono estremamente rigorosi e rigidamente monitorati, e come Lei sa benissimo i risultati di una campionatura orale non verrebbero mai considerati validi.

e poi è successo una volta sola con un pezzo di tessuto detossinato, fattela passare.

non te lo meriteresti, ma ho messo tutti i resoconti sul drive. ho anche le registrazioni, se ti interessano dodici ore di audio? c’è un pezzo in cui canto i rammstein, dovresti apprezzare.

 

[11 ott 2024, 21:22]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: Sii serio

Forse non ricordi chi ha dovuto chiamare l’assistenza medica quando ti ha trovato a vomitare sul pavimento del bagno dopo la tua campionatura orale. È difficile “farsela passare”, in certe circostanze.

Ho gli incubi al solo pensiero di condividere nuovamente un laboratorio con te.

Inoltre, è così tanto chiedere UN resoconto coerente, invece di sedici cartelle di file piene di immagini raccapriccianti? Vedo che gli anni non hanno cambiato la tua etica lavorativa, né in effetti te ne hanno procurata una.

Hermann Gottlieb

 

[11 ott 2024, 22:36]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: lol no

aaw herm, niente più k-science officer? mi spezzi il kokoro.

è il tuo giorno fortunato cmq, indovina chi ha due pollici e arriva a hong kong tra una settimana? 👍 QUESTO GENIO QUI 👍 e qualche pezzo di hundun ma lui non ha i pollici quindi non conta.

salutami dhaval, non vedo l’ora di vedere la sua faccia. della tua ne farei volentieri a meno, ma mi hanno detto che lo spazio è quello che è anche da voi, per cui amen.

prepara il nastro adesivo herm, sto arrivando

 

[11 ott 2024, 21:58]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: Zur Hölle damit

Non vivendo in una grotta, ma nello Shatterdome principale della PPDC insieme al marshall Pentecost e quel che rimane del Programma Jaeger, sono perfettamente informato su quali basi saranno chiuse o no nelle prossime settimane. Poiché lo saranno tutte, non è difficile fare 2 + 2.

Gli incubi sono già una realtà, Newton, non fraintendermi.

Mi dispiace poi informarti che il dr. Nagpal se ne è andato quattro mesi fa. Lo stipendio da supervisore per il Muro Anti-Kaiju era, a quanto pare, più allettante di “marcire qui dentro aspettando che qualche mostro ci divori”. Non abbiamo bisogno di chi ha così poca fiducia nel suo lavoro, è quello che dico io.

Hermann Gottlieb

 

[11 ott 2024, 23:20]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: oh sì parlami in tedesco

merda. sempre detto che non era raccomandabile, quel nagpal.

siamo rimasti solo noi? qui a tokyo siamo in tre, ma harper è un traditore di classe che vuole tornare in america per lavorare NEL PRIVATO, ti rendi conto, e koizumi-san non può lasciare la famiglia. le ho detto di portarsela dietro ma c’è rimasta male? come se una casa in campagna fuori tokyo servisse a qualcosa quando arriveranno i categoria 5.

siamo davvero rimasti solo noi? cristo santo, herm.

salutami il vecchio pentecost, almeno. e non sbavargli troppo addosso, è un padre di famiglia.

 

[11 ott 2024, 22:23]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: Du bist schrecklich

_Benché i saggi conoscano alla fine che la tenebra è giusta_   
_non se ne vanno docili in quella buona notte._

 

[11 ott 2024, 23:25]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: Du bist schrecklich

tedesco E poesia, herm? non pensavo di mancarti così tanto

 

[11 ott 2024, 23:14]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: RE: RE: Du bist schrecklich

Se ricordassi più di qualche imprecazione in tedesco, potresti leggere benissimo da te che non mi manchi affatto. Come non mi sono mancate per nulla le tue “teorie”, anche se, dopo aver decifrato i tuoi esperimenti, devo dire che questa le batte tutte.

L’ipotesi che i kaiju siano CLONI è così assurda che non dovrebbe essere contemplata nemmeno come barzelletta, non capisco perché il marshall abbia perso tempo a leggere il tuo rapporto fino in fondo. Le tue sono supposizioni basate su idee strampalate e film fantascientifici, che è peggio di essere basate sul nulla, e non hai dati concreti a parte una somiglianza _puramente casuale_ tra frammenti di carcasse.

Non mi sorprende che la divisione K-Science stia cadendo a pezzi, se questi sono i risultati che produce.

Hermann Gottlieb

 

[12 ott 2024, 00:20]  
DA: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
A: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: SENTI UN PO’ GEHIRNVERWEIGERER

OH, MI SCUSI, HA UN DOTTORATO IN BIOLOGIA LEI? HA UN DOTTORATO IN CHIMICA ORGANICA?? HAI LA MINIMA IDEA DI COME SI GUARDA UN ESPERIMENTO IN LABORATORIO, O SEI TROPPO IMPEGNATO A INFILARTI GESSETTI SU PER IL CULO PER PRENDERE IN MANO UN CAZZO DI LIBRO DI SCIENZE E IMPARARE QUALCOSA

sono dei cloni. i campioni non mentono, sono dei cloni, e per fortuna pentecost non è una testa di cazzo come certi soggetti che gli corrono dietro e ha capito che i MIEI risultati valgono qualcosa. quanto tempo è che TU non produci qualcosa di utile, eh? ancora a giocare con i modellini di una breccia che non sai come aprire?

non vedo l’ora che arrivi un nuovo kaiju per sbatterti in faccia i suoi tessuti clonati

SENZA DETOSSINARLI

 

[11 ott 2024, 23:14]  
DA: h.gottlieb@ppdc.org  
A: n.geiszler@ppdc.org  
OGGETTO: 

Immagino che solo il tempo ci dirà chi ha ragione.

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune informazioni tecniche:  
> \- [mappa degli shatterdome e degli attacchi kaiju](http://wantonlywindswept.tumblr.com/post/58390735456/alright-guys-here-is-the-map-currently)  
> \- [la timeline del primo film](https://pacificrim.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline_\(Pacific_Rim\))  
> \- [questa traduzione](https://www.libriantichionline.com/divagazioni/dylan_thomas_non_andartene_docile_quella_buona_notte_maggio_1951) di _Do not go gentle into that good night_ di Dylan Thomas (la poesia citata da Hermann)  
> \- _Zur Hölle damit_ dovrebbe significare "al diavolo", _Du bist schrecklich_ "sei terribile" (che è un pensiero affettuoso, checché ne dica Hermann) e _Gehirnverweigerer_ google lo traduce come "obiettore di cervello", che è una cosa bellissima.


End file.
